Set After Only The Good Spy Young
by ivashkov'sgirl
Summary: Summary inside. To lazy to do it now...
1. Chapter 1

**After Only The Good Spy Young. Cammie never left the academy! Cammie is hiding from the COC. Zach is avoiding her. A certain ex-boyfriend turns up at Gallagher as a new spy-in-training. Her friends are hiding a secret from her. And suspicions of her father are raising. All of this leads to a shocking conclusion. Will Cammie survive? Or be captured and taken from Gallagher Academy forever? Lots of Zammie. I want atleast 10 reviews saying I should continue before I continue!  


* * *

**

I sat in the cafeteria. Waiting for my friends to be done with eating. I had stayed silent the entire time. Thinking about what was to come.

"Cam?" Macey asked. I looked up at her. "Come on, Zach's mom tried to kill you. Get over it. He saved your life a million times." I forced a smile. Bex smacked my arm. And when Bex smacks someone, it hurts.

"What was that for?" I demanded, rubbing the now soar spot on my arm.

"Go talk to him!" She said. I still hadn't told them about mine and Zach's encounter last week. I didn't think it would matter. He hasn't talked to me since. Or looked at me. Or anything that might prove he knows I exist.

"I can't." I answered simply.

"Why not?" All three said at the same time.

"What am I supposed to say? Hey Zach, even though you have been lying to me for the past year, I want to know if you will go out with me. Even if there is a risk your mom will kill me." I asked with a sigh. "I just don't know why he is being like this."

I stood up and walked away. The aching in my chest was to much too much. I couldn't let them see me like this. I swung the cafeteria door open and walked out. But ran into something tall and hot. I took a step back and looked up to see who I had bumped into.

Zach.

Shit.

"Cammie-" he started. But I didn't want to here it. I ignored his out stretched hand and walked past him.

When I got to my room, the tears finally spilled down my cheek. I tried to cover up the sobs, not wanting anyone passing the room to here. I cried till I thought my tear ducts were dry, then cried some more. All the pain from the last year spilled out. Almost loosing Macey. But they weren't after her. Abby almost dying. Just barely making it. Zach leaving. A lot. Finding that Mr. Solomon killed my dad. Apparently he didn't. The COC is after me. Why?

_Welcome to the life of a spy. _A voice said in my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**If you ad the story to favs and don't review, it doesn't count... But I am to bored to just sit here so I will keep going. To answer zachy K3's question: they havnen't had their special moment yet in the pigeons thingy... BTW: all of you Josh fans, sorry. Cuz he is just a friend.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except the plot.**

**

* * *

**

When I woke up the next morning, my friends were all passed out on their beds. I smiled to myself. We were all fighting for our lives, and they all manage to sleep like logs. I glanced at the clock. It read 6 am. I decided to get up and get ready, since I only had an hour more to sleep.

I slid out of bed silently and walked to the bathroom; shutting the as quietly as possible. I jumped into the warm shower, washing all of yesterday's dirt away. When I got out, I tip toed to my dresser and grabbed my uniform, my bra and underwear. I slipped back into the bathroom and got dressed. I put some eyeliner and mascara on for the heck of it.

I accomplished all of this within 45 minutes. I still had another hour before school started. So I walked quietly to the door and shut it quietly behind me. When I was out of the door, I listened for any sign that someone was in the halls that might catch me. Total silence.

I decided to go to the pigeon place. My feet carried me their with expertise. I had walked these halls so many times, I could do it in my sleep. I finally reached my destination with ease. The cool air grazed my bare skin, sending chills down my spine. I looked out in the distance, examining the far distance were the city lay, silent and undetected. The academy grounds were silent and peacefull.

"Long time no see." A voice said behind me. That very second sirens blared across campus, piercing the silence and turning this place into a death trap. I spun around to see who the intruder was. A gasp escaped my lips as I caught sight of who it was.

Josh.

Am I the only one confused here?

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed jumping at him. I didn't wait for an answer; I just shoved him down the stairs. I don't know what he was doing here, but if he got caught... Well, it wouldn't be good. I raced down the halls, Josh following close behind me. I was just getting to the doors when Zach stepped in front of me, his signature smirk on his face.

"Cammie, did you know it isn't nice to sneak people into the castle." Rage filled my body. I snapped.

"Fuck you, Zach." I walked past his shocked body and went to the door.

"Am I missing something?" Josh asked.

"No." I said at the same time Zach said "Yes."

"Oh, so now you decide to tell the truth!" I snapped at him. Still searching for a way to sneak Josh out.

"Cam." Josh said. I ignored him and started for the gates. Maybe I could sneak past the guard. Or knock him out.

"Cam." We reached the gates and the guard was gone. They apparently weren't worried about this part...

"Cammie!" Josh yelled, grabbing my arm. I spun around and about fell; luckily Josh had a hold on me and kept me up. "I'm not leaving."

"What?"

"Agent Abrams. Nice to see you again." My mothers voice said behind me. The sirens died out and the silence replaced the sudden panic inside of the school I spun around to see her and Josh shaking hands. Why am I the only one that is confused?

"Nice to see you, Ms. Morgan," Josh said. I stared at them in shock. Zach had, of course, slipped away.

"Wait, how do you know each other?" I demanded. My mother looked at me with a grin on her face.

"Oh, Cammie. Didn't you know? Josh here is a Blackthorne."

I was way passed shock.

**I know, it was really short. But I was supposed to update soon so I wanted to do it and boost my writing self esteem (I don't blame you if that doesn't make sense). If I don't update in a while, it is because I am going to try and get a few chapters ahead so I don't have to type everyday. Now, all you have to do is press the little button at the bottom and write something nice and give me some advice.  
Should Dee Dee join in at some point? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanx to everyone for updating! I am going to do semi-short chapters and try to update everyday. **

**Special Thanx to icejen98 for helping me with my ideas! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters!**

I was in my mom office, still in shock. Josh sat in the chair next to me and my mom was yet to come. I stared at Josh, trying to imagine him as a Blackthorne. No image formed in my head.

"Will you stop staring at me?" Josh asked, irritation hinted in his voice.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked finally.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were a Gallagher Girl?" He shot back at me. I sat there and stared at him. He changed a little. His hair was a little darker than before and his body looked more toned and muscular.

I jumped a little at my mother's forceful entry. I mentally scolded myself. I was getting rusty. I was supposed to be prepared for anything. Mom sat down and looked at me a smirk on her face as I tried to hide the shock that still shock my insides.

"So, do you want me or Josh to explain?" She asked me. I looked at Josh expectantly.

"I want it from the beginning," I stated. He shrugged and began without hesitation.

"I was recruited at the age of 7 at some school in Asia. I was trained briefly for 3 years before being sent to Blackthorne. I was trained there for 5 years before being sent to live with my adoptive parents that were retired spies. My mission was to watch out for the COC and make sure that they didn't attack. I wasn't aware at the time that Gallagher Academy was for spies.

"I made friends and was accepted as a normal person. The night I met you, I was tailing your teacher, he seemed…. disturbed. I didn't get far before he met up with Solomon. I knew him, so I backed off. When I went back home, I noticed a girl looking through a trash bin."

Again. Why am I the only shocked one here? I glanced at my mom who was shifting through some papers, not paying attention at all.

"Did you know who he was?" I asked. She glanced up at me.

"How do you think we knew you were sneaking out? Josh told Solomon and he told me. We had no idea that he didn't know what you were." She said with a light laugh. I nodded my head and looked down at the floor, not sure what to do now. Josh seemed to notice and changed the subject.

"So what is up with you and that kid from outside?" He asked me. His voice didn't sound jealous, just curious and slightly amused. I sighed, reluctant to tell him. But with what he just told me, I kind of owe it to him.

"Zachary Goode. My ex if that is what you want to call it." I said simply, glancing up to look at my mom. She was looking at me with concern.

"What is going on between you two now?" She said with a sigh.

"I haven't got a clue! He is avoiding me and I mean, his mom tried to kill me and he failed to mention it so it's not like I would totally forgive him right off the bat. And even if I did, how would he know? He doesn't talk to me! At all! I try to catch his eye sometimes, to see if he still cares, but it's like we are magnets and he _can't_ look at me." I burst out. Totally un-aware that my other ex was sitting right next to me.

My mom looked concerned and handed a slip of paper to Josh, probably giving him directions to his room. I ignored him and focused on not letting the tear fall. I had cried way too much for that boy. Josh left in a hurry, wanting to avoid the situation, or he had to pee.

"Cameron, honey, he came to me yesterday and said the same things you are saying now. He thinks you are avoiding him; he looks at you at the wrong times and fails to look at you when he knows you are looking. Zach wants you to forgive him, but he isn't sure if he deserves it." She said to me soothingly; her hands stroked my hair as the traitor tears fell from my eyes. I was truly shocked that I still had tears to shed.

"Then why isn't he sucking it up and talking to me?" I asked her. I could almost hear the smile on her face as she answered.

"He is afraid of loosing you more than he already has."

I silently cried into her shirt for a while. She just sat there and acted her motherly part and let me think. I was going to talk to Zach, weather he wanted to hear it or not.

I left the office a while later. My mom was reluctant, afraid I would do something stupid. I walked out, my eyes were probably still puffy, but that is okay. It's not like anyone is going to be wandering the halls at 8 in the morning. School is going to starts soon, so everyone is getting ready. Except Zach.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." He said, his voice barely audible. He stood in front of me, blocking my path back to my dorm. I stopped and waited for him to smirk or something. It never came. WE just stood there, staring at each other. Both waiting for the other to say something.

"Do you want something?" I finally asked. Proud that my voice didn't crack. Zach hesitated before walking up to me, I stood my ground, not sure what he was going to do. Instead of hugging me or something, his arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me into a nearby broom closet. I didn't even know the academy had broom closets. It was small, but big enough that me and Zach weren't touching.

"Well, isn't this just comfortable." I mumbled. In the dark, I caught Zach smirk. I glared at him and reached for the door knob, but he was faster and moved in front of it.

"I came to apologize," he burst stared at him very hard.

"For what? For lying to me since the moment we met? For lying to me about everything? For telling me so little about everything? Why didn't you just tell me?" I asked, trying to keep my voice under a scream.

"Because if I told you, all you would see was her when you look at me. Just like everyone else." He said, referring to his mother.

"So that is better than not telling me and me finding out like this? I wouldn't hold that against you. What makes me mad is that you didn't tell me."

"I wanted to. So many times I wanted to. But I didn't know how you would react or how to say it or-" he didn't finish because I couldn't take it. His lips were just to close to mine.

So I kissed him. And it was the most passionate kiss I had ever given him. Zach didn't hesitate to kiss me right back.I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him down to me. His arms went to my waist, crushing our bodies together. His lips were just as soft and warm as I remember. Out tongues fought for dominance, neither winning or backing down. Finally, I lost all my air supply and had to break away. We were both gasping for breath. Zach was smirking like an idiot.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I haven't got a clue," I whispered leaning my head on his shoulder, taking comfort in his warmth. We just sat there like that. Not knowing what to do next. Finally, the voices outside told me that we had to go to school.

"How do you think they will react to us walking out of a closet right now?" He said. I could hear the smirk on his lips. Typical Zach.

**Very sucky ending, but I wanted to get done with it so I could start on the next chapter. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

I was in my room, waiting to have my turn in the shower when a knock at the door made me jump to my feet.

"I got it!" Liz yelled and raced to the door. When she swung it open, Zach was glaring at Josh for whatever reason.

"Um, Cam. You better get over here before they get into a fight." She called. With a sight, I got up and walked to the door. Liz walked past me and murmured, " Hope Josh doesn't still like you." (I told them all about Josh last night). I couldn't agree more. I stepped into the hall and shut the door, knowing that Macey and Liz would listen in (Bex was in the shower).

"And you are here because…" I asked them. Josh beat Zach to the answer.

"I heard that you were being chased my the COC. I just wanted to know if you needed any help with anything."

"Thanks, Josh. But I'm fine." I instantly regretted it because Zach gave Josh an I-told-you-so look. "Are you jealous?" I asked him. His head whipped around to look at me.

"What would I be jealous of exactly?" He said casually. But I knew he was lying.

"Nothing." Josh answered. "Me and Cammie had a thing a while ago. Not anymore. Right Cammie?" He looked at me with a smirk.

"Oh thank god. I thought you two would end up fighting over me or something," I said which earned me a smirk from both of them. "Great. Now I have to deal with two smirking people all day instead of one." **(A/N: I decided to have Josh be a little different from in the book. Just to make it more fun)**

I left them standing their with smirks on their faces and went back into the room. Just in time to catch Bex getting out of the bathroom. I slipped inside before Macey could beat me to it.

"Cammie! Get out of the bathroom! I have to wash my hair so bad you wouldn't believe it!" She yelled. Oh the joys of having Macey McHenry as your room mate.

**In CoveOps Class**

"So tell me girls. What do you think about a re-match with the Blackthorne boys?" My mother said, looking straight at me. She had recently replaced Mr. Solomon as our teacher because no one on the faculty wanted to take the job. I was grinning from ear to ear as the class cheered. Just as Zach, Josh, Grant, Jonas, and a few other Blackthornes walked in.

"Due to recent events, we have decided that this class is a little rusty and requested that the boys came back for another visit." She went to her desk to pick up a paper, and started reading off names. "Bex is with Grant. Liz and Jonas. Tina and Jason" She read off the rest of the list except for three names. "And a surprise here. Cammie, if you are up for the challenge, you are going to be against Josh and Zach." I was a little shocked but smiled and accepted. When I glanced at my partners, they were both smirking at me.

_This could be the best CoveOps class I have ever had. _I thought and grinned.

Turns out we were just going to town. The others were walking; I had to take a high security limo with like 10 guards surrounding me. Over protective much? When we got to the town, I remembered every inch of it, not only from memory, but also from spy training.

"Gallagher Girl!" I heard Zach call from across the street. I turned to look at him. "I'm going to win again. You know that right?"

"This is news to me. Because now, I know how to avoid you," I said.

"And what is that?"

"Walk past a bunch of girl," I said sarcastically. He seemed a little shocked that I could come up with something like that. I heard a few people laugh and I used his own smirk against him.

I spotted a crowd of people, a plan forming in my head. I looked and spotted my followers. Zach and Josh were talking, planning a trap for me that would only work if they knew were I was. I stepped back into the crowd, vanishing like the Chameleon I was.

I like to tail people. But hiding from people is the best. When they think you don't know that they are tailing you, but then you vanish and you get to see the looks of confusion on their faces. It's the best. Especially after the 10th time.

"How many tears on the wedding cake are their Cammie?" My mom asked me through the comms unit.

'5." I answered as I bought a hot dog. Instead of getting one, I ended up with 5 hotdogs. The joys of being a spy.

I dumped the others and chewed down on my hot dog. Not really savoring the taste; so it was gone in 4 bites.

"I want everyone to meet me at the theater in 20 minutes, without their tail."

I glanced around for the theater. Half a block to my right. I checked around without getting attention drawn to myself. No sign of my followers. I walked casually to the theater, glancing behind me whenever I would turn to avoid someone. Finally when I was a few feet away, something just had to come and ruin it.

Gunshots sliced through the air. People scrambled away, except for my fellow class mates who ran right to me.

"Great. Now I am the one everyone rushes to save. Perfect!" I yelled running to the car that contained out weapons. Shots sounded, and they were directed at me. When I reached the van, I scrambled for a gun. I ended up with a 9-millimeter and a few clips of ammo. I loaded the first one and held it ready.

The first shot came from the local JCPenney across from the street. I fired at the window, were the shots had come from. The next came from the ground, near the hot dog stand. I fired again; he went down easily. Again, I repeated this a few times, before the street went silent. A couple class mates had joined me, Zach just stood protectively in front of me.

"Okay... so that was unexpected," Bex said.

**Review if you liked it! And for anyone with any suggestions, don't hesitate to tell me...!**


	5. AN: VERY IMPORTANT!

**AN: My mom found out about my fanfic and is mad at me for putting cuss words in the story, so she banned me from writting. For anyone that wants to take up the story, PMS me and let me know. I am sooo sorry, I was excited and had like 5 chapters done, then she read them and now is REALLY pissed at me. I am mad at her too. So, if you want to adopt it, re-do it, or whatever, tell me and I may be able to help with some ideas.**


End file.
